Gathering shadows in Orre
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: 5 years after Cipher defeat in pkmn XD to celebrate they decide to have a giant pokemon tournament completely unaware that a threat they'd thought they'd defeated is about to come back. Warnings implied child abuse, pkmn XD Gale of Darkness spoliers.


Gathering shadows in Orre.

**CONTAINS POKEMON XD GALE OF DARKNESS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon it belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and who ever else it belongs to so please don't sue me. I do own Saith Sorrel my OC and the plot.

Genre: General/action/adventure

Rating: T to be safe.

Summery: Post Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. 5 years after Cipher defeat everything is fine in Orre to celebrate they decide to host a giant pokemon tournament inviting any trainers wishing to participate from any Region. Unaware that a threat they'd thought they'd defeated is about to come back proving you can't ever completely defeat darkness only drive it away for a time.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

_'Communication between psychic pokemon and people/their trainers'_

_Letters or text on a computer screen_.

- - - - - - - - means a change of place.

Chapter One: The enemy of my enemy is friend or at least my ally.

He stood looking out the window at nothing but a seemingly endless expanse of crystal clear blue sea. He was on a large and so far undetected island that was currently acting as a safe house for the still loyal members of Cipher he could find. He sighed. What he really needed to know was whether his father and brother were still loyal to the shadow pokemon cause. If he could find out that he know if Saith, the young rather good trainer who had photographic, who worked for them before Michael shut Cipher down, would provide him with the information he needed willingly. If not he'd really not like to cause too much pain to the teen he'd once called a brother.

"Ardos Sir, what's left of Team Aqua and Magma have arrived." A man with large goggles around his neck said.  
"Thank you for telling me Gorigan," the blue haired man said not turning away from the window. A man with bluey-black hair, a bandanna with a skull and cross bones on and wearing clothes that made him look like a pirate or at least rather eccentric. Another man walked in wearing a long black coat with a red lining he had black hair with bright red tips.  
"So what do you want from us? You know we were teaching and doing research in Hoenn right?" the man in the black coat asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the long blue-haired man looking out the window.

"Help, giving out shadow pokemon without getting caught, showing the world they've not beaten us." The blue-haired man replied.  
"How are we going to create shadow pokemon, that annoying brat Michael destroyed by factory." Gorigan complained.  
"There were three back up plans for such an occurrence and my father only knew of one of them." Ardos said with a smirk.  
"They why didn't you tell me of this five years ago!" Gorigan snapped.  
"Because the spikey-haired brat and Professor Krane needed to think they'd beaten us, they've got complacent they think were gone so they won't be looking for us which means we have the advantage. They won't realise it's us until it's too late to do anything about it." Ardos explained.

"But without the factory and the software . . ." Gorigan started but trailed off.  
"Like I said back up plan, we didn't just invade ONBS for our Data-ROM. We deleted all there data but we also stored information about creating shadow pokemon in the least place they'd expect. It was fathers' idea so we can't use that back up plan but of the other two we could easily use both of them just to be safe." Ardos explained.  
"And these plans are?" the man in the bandanna asked.  
"Spring Ein from his anti-shadow pokemon cage and get the information from Saith." Ardos told them.

"Who's Saith?" the man in the black coat asked.  
"Saith, Maxie. Is a 16-year-old Sinnoh trainer my brother saved the life of, who has a photographic memory, Lovrina used him to remember all the information about XD001, shadow pokemon creation and shadow pokemon in general, so that should the computer get destroyed the information would be stored in an off site location. He loves battling and training his pokemon so he'll probably on his way to Orre for the celebratory pokemon tournament." Ardos explained.  
"I'll go get the brat. He's rather frightened of me." Gorigan offered.  
"That would be because you whipped him after he insulted your earthquake protect strategy after the spikey-haired brat just destroyed your shadow pokemon factory." Ardos commented.  
"He deserved it." Gorigan justified.  
"No he didn't but bring him here and do not hurt him Gorigan!" Ardos ordered. Gorigan merely nodded and left the room.

"What do you want? Ardos, old friend." Maxie asked fixing the Cipher Adim with an annoyed look.  
"People to catch pokemon to make into shadow pokemon and distribute as prices in tournaments and at special events and stuff, which are going to be starting soon because of the celebration tournament. I was thinking of giving away a lot of hard to come by or hard to catch pokemon that are really shadow pokemon but we give the pkrus and say it helps them increase their stats but only for a limited time but because the only way you can tell if a pokemon is a shadow is by using that aura reader the spikey-haired brat had, it's not like there's anyone checking for shadow pokemon." Ardos proposed.

"Maxie, most of your crew managed to escape before the authorities arrived, if you handle the pokemon catching side I'll go and organise a fire and water pokemon tournament where to enter you must have one fire or water pokemon on your team." The man in the pirate like outfit proposed.  
"Yes that would work rather well Archie, thank you." Maxie said. Archie nodded and left the room calling for his two admin who had been waiting outside with Maxie's two admins.  
"Maxie, do you and your crew feel like fire blasting some old allies of mine out of their prisons?" Ardos asked.  
"Yes, teaching ungrateful brats about the wonders of fire pokemon when they don't care and won't listen is awfully boring." Maxie replied.  
"Good. I can make it really worth your while." Ardos said.  
"You're bribing us?" the other asked.  
"Well yes and no. You've both agreed willingly a gift for my allies to allow us to catch the legendary pokemon in Hoenn of ground, water, air." Ardos said.  
"You mean turn Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza into shadow pokemon?"  
"Yes I do." Ardos said with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Machop, take it out with revenge!" a boy with browny-blond hair called to his small fighting pokemon.

"Scouter, use Me First!" a teenage boy with dark purple called from where he sat on a bench on the other side of the large training room looking at the reflection of the battle in the window. The teens' Furret rushed forward using his higher speed and held item quick claw to copy the Machops' revenge attack and throw a more powerful version of it back at him. Knocking the Machop out in the time it took for his trainer to blink.  
"How. How did you do that? No fair you must have cheated somehow." the boy whined alternating between glaring at the other boy and his ferret pokemon.  
"Reading a book on Sinnoh pokemon moves, before you start accusing of such things." The purple haired teen snapped, got of the bench and left the room Scouter followed him outside.

Crossing the grounds of the Pokemon HQ, which was now a large pokemon academy for pokemon battling and also the closest place to Gateon Port to register for the celebratory pokemon tournaments.  
"Fur et, fur," Scouter said bumping his head against his trainers' leg. Smiling he stopped, knelt down beside Scouter and stroked the large ferret pokemon head.  
"Congratulations for winning your battle against a rather low level Machop. His trainer must have thought you were a low level because you only evolved a few days ago, but you had just learnt hyper voice at level 47. But he'll learn not to demand battle from another trainer without doing some research first." The purple haired teen said laughing.

"Saith,"  
The purple haired teen looked up at the long spikey red haired teen with goggles perched on his head keeping his fringe out of his face.  
"What do you want Michael?" Saith asked tilting his head to the side.  
"It's been five years I'd like to know why you worked for them." Michael replied. Saith sighed and picking up Scouter and stood up. Scouter curled up to allow his trainer to carry him easer.  
"Once you found out who I was you pushed me away. And you assumed I'd be friendly with you after the things you said. Or tell you something that makes me very vulnerable." Saith hissed and turned to leave but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Michael apologised.  
"How can I trust anything you say." Saith replied softly throwing the boys' words back at him.  
"I know I said some horrible things to you and wasn't very nice to you and you left and went back home to Sinnoh but we're older now and I realise what I did and said was wrong" Michael babbled quickly.  
"I don't know. I'm frightened you'll use what I tell you against me." Saith admitted to the other trainer.  
"I won't tell anyone what you tell I promise." Michael promised.  
"This way. Let's go back to my room, I need a cup of tea. It'll be easier to explain when I'm sure no one is eavesdropping on us." The Sinnoh trainer explained as he led the other to the room he stayed in at the Pokemon Academy when he was in Orre, which wasn't very often if at all.

Flashing the key card across the scanning lock to open the door Saith studied the other teen. He naturally looked older then the last time he'd seen him, he had a tan so he'd probably been outside a lot training his pokemon, his hair was a lot longer and he was dressed in a sky blue t-shirt with Wingull on, blue trouser and black, red and gold trainers. Saith walked inside and Michael followed, depositing Scouter on the island in the middle of the kitchen he set about making a pot of tea.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Saith asked while the tea brewed.  
"Do you have any hot chocolate?" Michael asked.  
"More then likely. It'll be in one these cupboards." Saith replied as he began to hunt for the glass jar containing powdered hot chocolate.

Michael observed Saith as he was hunting in the cupboards. His dark purple hair was almost shoulder length, he had purple eyes, dark purple almost black coloured glasses and was very pale too pale as if he'd lost a lot of blood recently. He was wearing a black and deep blue striped top, black trouser and grey and beige hiking boots.  
"Found it." Saith exclaimed as he started to make Michael a cup of hot chocolate and took the tea bag out of the pot as the water began to boil.  
Scouter jumped of the counter he sat sitting on and quick attacked a green and brown striped nestball on Saith belt releasing his friend CoffeeCream the Lindoon.  
"Scouter," Saith said looking disapprovingly at his ferret pokemon.  
"You could have hurt me or make me drop very hot tea all over you." Saith told him pokemon, who hugged his leg and took off across the room with Lindoon following close behind. The two normal type pokemon rolled around on the floor crying out happily in pokemon language.

"Here's your hot chocolate." Saith said handing Michael a cup of hot chocolate. He picked up his own milky cup of tea and walked into the small living room area, which had dark coloured furniture, a dark browny-black carpet and midnight blue coloured walls.  
"You like dark colours I see." Michael remarked.  
"Yes I do I thought my dark wardrobe might give that away." Saith said softly taking a long slip of tea. Saith put his cup down on small hot mat in that looked like a duskball. Pushing his left sleeve to look at the time on his black PokeTech showed Michael a white bandage on his left wrist that had blood on it.

"Saith, what happened?" Michael asked concerned, putting down his drink and gently but firmly taking hold of the other left arm. Michael careful removed the bandage. Michael looked at what looked like some kind of rope burn that had chaffed away at his wrist and caused it to bleed. He looked up at Saith shock written on his face but Saith was watching his pokemon play tail tennis with an oval stone using stack of books as a net.  
"Saith, what for Entei's fire happened?" Michael asked in shock.  
"Like I said earlier the truth makes me very vulnerable to vulnerable for my liking it gives you a way to really hurt me." Saith whispered picking up his mug with his right hand, taking a long slip and staring into Michael eyes his pleaded softly,  
"What I'm about to show you doesn't leave this room, promise me,"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please read and review any comments or criticisms welcomed.

To be continued . . .

Story word count: 2,098.

Total word count: 2,309.


End file.
